


I Wouldn't Eat That If You Paid Me

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “You’re no fun at all, brother."





	I Wouldn't Eat That If You Paid Me

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - I18 prompts:
> 
> \- Food taboos  
> \- Poison

“The truth is, I don’t know if that’s safe to eat,” Elladan said, “I don’t recall the shape of this one.”

“Come _on_ , brother, I know you like mushrooms,” Elrohir encouraged him, “Look at how pretty it is.”

“Well, _yes_ , I like mushrooms, but I don’t _know_ this one, and I would rather not put it in my mouth without knowing if it will kill me.”

“You’re no fun at all, brother,” Elrohir mumbled, about to test it for himself.

“Boys!” Celebrían shouted from the balcony above, “What have we told you about eating poisonous plants?”

Elrohir slumped, suitably chastised.


End file.
